warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:NecrusIV
Old stuff *Archive 1 I accept Sure NecrusIV I would enjoy having my craftworld battling your necrons tomeworld but I should warn you I may be in and out of the loop from time to time so I may miss a few things or something like that-(Dracain-of-old ) Angry Marines Number 2 Really necessary, Necrus? Really? Where do you get the inspiration for these amusing... images? --Lither 01:07, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, where do you get the inspiration to put things of such randomness on your userpage? --Lither 03:10, July 12, 2010 (UTC) |image = GreyKnightTerminator.png |color = black |name = NecrusIV |textcolor = cyan |sig = The Crazed Commander says... |time = QLD Australia |color2 = Silver |line = cyan |textcolor2 = black |text = My sense of humor. Find it amusing }} So do I, Necrus. So do I. I just wanted to know what makes the things you put up so funny. --Lither 03:21, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Both of those pictures made my day on the day I looked at them. --Lither 06:32, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the awesome pic, Necrus. I've put it to very good use. --Lither 03:25, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Thankyou mate... its just i take my privacy very seriously! NecrusIV 04:15, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I hope your the only person who knows what i look like... i bet that image probably comes to mind when your reading something that i wrote, it would if i saw what other users on this site looked like.. anyway, thanksNecrusIV 04:20, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Codex Basic Pulse Rifle is better than basic unupgraded Bolter. --Lither 01:57, August 1, 2010 (UTC) .....! iron scorpions Hey those "Iron Scorpions" are cool...My Space Spartans are a 13th founding chapter also. you should check em' out Jesus saves, everyone else take a wound. :P Patriot398 02:49, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Thats a good one, i might make another "Jesus saves" based on that!... --NecrusIV 02:52, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Curiosity killed the cat. Necrystal AWESOME Necrystal testing--NecrusIV--:) 02:19, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Testing... again --NecrusIV-Talk Page 02:26, September 1, 2010 (UTC) <(^o^<) --NecrusIV-(''My Talk'') 02:29, September 1, 2010 (UTC) A New Force in the Galaxy Hey, how is it going NecrusIV. I am currently trying to make some new factions to duke it out in the Malitox sector. a sector that I am creating. in particular I have a faction in mind that is unique. unfortunately I do not think I have the ability to make this faction all it could be. I think that this particular group might be right up your alley. would you like to work on this with me? If you are interested please let me know and I will tell you more. Supahbadmarine 02:24, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Great! tell me, what do you know about the Men of Iron? Supahbadmarine 03:30, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry it looks like the New faction is not happening. turns out that somebody else already created a faction that is just too similar for comfort. Thank you for offering to help though. Yeah, that's because priests (Catholic, at least. I can't speak for any other Christian dominations) can't smoke, drink, eat too msny fatty foods, (usually) have to keep themselves in good shape... I can't remember the full list, but it basically means they (again, generally) have lower cholesterol, lower chance of stroke or diabetes, just generally healthy. That equates to around 15 years longer. Besides, I never said having a shortened lifespan was a bad thing. --Lither 02:51, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Shortened lifespan is. Basically, it increases the risk of a heart attack in the near future as the heart weakens. --Lither 02:56, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Personal? Not really. I once used it while writing, where the speaker lives in a world of hurt. I just had to add it. Plus, it kinda describes my life. --Lither 10:32, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't mean to annoy, offend, irritate you or anything, but what do you mean by that? --Lither 11:09, September 10, 2010 (UTC) no, its okay, no irritation or annoyance :), it's something that happens to most people... you just suck it up and move on, nevermind --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 12:03, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Ah daft punk! Great stuff. Any opinion on Nightcore? Patriot398 06:34, September 12, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bUZSn8V6BFY http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BiaQcca-2l0 Patriot398 06:54, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Hehehe, thanks. :) --Lither 08:09, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Don't like the squeeky? lol. To each his own. I'd like to know some good techno/rave/dance groups if you know of any. Patriot398 17:40, September 12, 2010 (UTC) We need safety here. We can't let us Dark Eldar die by accident! That goes against all established customs and practises! Oh, yeah. You mention on your userpage you're interested in the inexplicable. Do "religious miracles count? If so, here's a link you might find... interesting. --Lither 01:08, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Crystalinks is basically an encyclopedia of wierd crap. Speaking of the paranormal, from your userpage it seems like I'm going to end up as a poltergeist. --Lither 07:13, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Necrus, out of curiousity, what do you think of the Bernhard Vergilius article now? --Lither 04:09, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Bernhard's more of an anti-hero, there. Plus, I'm also sadistic enough to kill him off without him getting his revenge. --Lither 08:48, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I would love to, but the thing is money is not one of the abundant things in my life, and my Iron Scorpions Army is usually on top of other projects. Once these guys reach about 2000points, i might as well --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 01:30, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Help please. Necrus, You know you made that chapter symbol of the star lords. Well were did you get the picture of the shoulder pad, As my chapter, the sons of lucifer, have a Chapter Icon but not on a Shoulder pad to show what it looks like. Can you help me, The symbol is on the chapters page. IF you can help me or tell me how you did it I would much appreciate it. For russ! For the Wolftime! 14:55, September 23, 2010 (UTC) If its not any trouble, cheers, but if its an inconvenience don't worry. Ive got the symbol but I want to put it on a shoulder pad. If you can that would be swell. For russ! For the Wolftime! 11:01, September 24, 2010 (UTC) What the! the new wikia format sucks! ----NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 21:57, October 6, 2010 (UTC) *cough* nevermind, i went to preferences... one day wikis are gonna be EASY to use... --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 22:12, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey... it's me again, I had an idea for my old chaos god Valnir, problem is... the aspects i intended him based soley on are deception and illusion, two of the aspects your god, Arzal'uth has... any ideas? --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:48, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Valnir could have origonally been a greater daemon of your chaos god, then later, when valnir gained more power, he could have absorbed arzal, that way your god could exist(kind of) at the same time as mine. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 13:54, October 17, 2010 (UTC) So... Valnir starts off as a greater daemon of Arzal'uth... then as valnir gains enough power, he enters Arzal's fortress/lair/thingy... and they fight, yes?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:23, October 18, 2010 (UTC) any ideas appart from that?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:24, October 18, 2010 (UTC) OH! Valnir could steal half of Azral's powers(Deception&Illusion) and then leave the fortress as a New minor god, that way, i don't have to use your followers and/or lesser/greater daemons--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:35, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Quite nice indeed. Sorry about the delay, I've been having computer problems for the past month or so. Patriot398 19:07, November 19, 2010 (UTC) What's your 5th product? Can I ask? you sound like quite a good story writer. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 20:30, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Cool, i have got only a big box of pieces, but i lost lots of pieces when i was like 4 or 5. I remember my first set, Gahlok, after that i was like a fanatic, but my mom and dad won't buy me, and i don't make enough money to buy them. Now they don't sell Bionicles anymore, though. Sad, actually. But they got replaced by Hero Factory that only have gotten awesome pieces, and a lack of awesomeness in their storyline.TardirProductions 14:33, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Huh, Kopaka is eiter my 2nd or 3rd favorite character, i am not sure if Kojol and Krika comes on 2nd or 3rd. Matoro is my fave character, i am going to make my own version of him as soon as i get the pieces i need. My first to was Lewa Nuva. TardirProductions 00:34, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Lhikan was cool, yes, but not nearly as cool as Kopaka and Matoro. Matoro is coolest, he sacraficed himself to save Mata Nui, and thets pretty cool, but it is mainly because he was mostly just a Translator(And the Inika's Sniper) TardirProductions 02:05, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Mahri or Inika? The Inika had the best design, since he was more "mobile" with the Inika design. TardirProductions 02:16, December 4, 2010 (UTC) I never got my hands on the Mahri one, but i know how awesome the shoulderpads were, Toa Ignika had them too, and i have used that design in a MOC of mine. TardirProductions 02:21, December 4, 2010 (UTC) My tallest MOC ever was about 1 meter tall. The tallest that is not taken apart is around 8-9 inches tall i think. TardirProductions 02:34, December 4, 2010 (UTC) My tallest MOC wasn't so huge, i was like four or five years old when i built it, so it was incredibly puny. But 2 feet isn't bad. My most titanic MOC can stand about 10-12 inches tall on his tallest. It's my secondary Self-MOC, Tardir. My most titanic goodguy is probably my primary Self-MOC, Tarkor, wich is about 4-5 inches tall. TardirProductions 02:42, December 4, 2010 (UTC) I would like you to know that I wrote about a scout marine who is honored by the Iron Scorpion chapter for saving them from the corruption of Chaos. You can read it if you want. Space Primates Primarch11 Necrus, On the Kabal of the Bloodied Rose, You said about necrus IV necrons and My Kabal becoming allies (at lest I think that's what you said), I'm happy for another ally, but I don't know how you will explain the alliance, as necrons are soul less robots with no concept of alliance, and not only would my my dark eldar never do anything unless it benefited them greatly, but as eldar they hate necrons by defult, so If you want an alliance, your going to have to come up with one hell of a back story. I'm happy for enemy's as well, my Kabal enemy list is a bit empty compared to our allies. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 14:27, December 4, 2010 (UTC) How do you make a Contents box? Primarch11 P.S I typed this on the Iron Scorpions talk page too just to let you know